Chibi Chibi's Adventure
by ferret
Summary: Chibi Chibi is on a humble quest to find something so meaningful, so profound, the very being of the universe hangs in the balance. A quest...for donuts.


explanation: this is one of my earlier fanfics, and i kind of forgot i wrote it. i wrote it, literally, years ago. it's one of the few i've finished, probably because the story is short/dumb and that i can't write chapter after chapter of chibi chibi seeking inanimate objects. nevertheless, here it is for you now. questions, comments, considerations, queries are welcome. :)  
  
setting: the bssm sailorstars (fifth) season, the starlights are around, chibi chibi's around (obviously), the outers are lurking, kind of. you know the drill. of course, i am an outer senshi fanatic, so i had to add them in here. i am also a mamoru + usagi supporter, so i had to include something regarding those two in here. even if it is a sucky ending.  
  
disclaimer: sailor moon is owned by a ton of companies, including toei animation, bandai, and much, much more. it was created by naoko takeuchi- sensei, not me. i don't own the characters, the situations, or pretty much this entire story. i just put a bunch of words together, that's all. if you sue me, i'll cry. ;_;  
  
____________________@f  
  
Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi Chibi were enjoying a nice, quiet, peaceful afternoon at the park. They were enjoying a picnic Usagi prepared (with the help of Mako-chan). The sun was shining beautifully on the trio as they enjoyed each other's company. Chibi Chibi was ecstatic! She found some donuts in the picnic basket and was porking out on them.  
  
"Chibi Chibi! NO!" Usagi yelled when she noticed what Chibi Chibi was doing. Chibi Chibi ignored her. She was completely absorbed in the heavenly taste of donuts, one of her favorite foods! Usagi grabbed Chibi Chibi away from the picnic basket and the donuts.  
  
"No! Chibi Chibi! NO!" Usagi stated very clearly to Chibi Chibi. "NO MORE!" Usagi demanded.  
  
"NO MORE!" Chibi Chibi mimicked. She often did this...everyone was very used to this by now. Usagi put Chibi Chibi on the opposite corner of the picnic blanket they were sitting on.  
  
"Now, listen to me Chibi Chibi-chan! STAY THERE and STAY OUT OF TROUBLE," Usagi told Chibi Chibi quite firmly. Usagi and Seiya went back to chatting (what about doesn't matter). Chibi Chibi wanted those donuts! She knew she'd get in trouble if she tried eating the ones in Usagi's picnic basket. Chibi Chibi is very smart, for a two-year-old; however, she is a very intelligent baby and she had a plan: search for some OTHER donuts!  
  
"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi exclaimed in delight as she thought up this brilliant plan! Seiya gave Chibi Chibi a glance to see what the commotion was about. Chibi Chibi looked around in the mean time. Where are there more donuts? She spotted a young couple in another area of the park having a picnic. After Seiya and Usagi seemed to be deep in conversation, Chibi Chibi got up and started walking towards the other picnickers. She was pretty slow, she is a baby after all. She saw their picnic basket. It was right there! Chibi Chibi knew there MUST be some donuts in that basket...she seemed to have attributed picnic baskets with donuts. The couple's backs were turned, they couldn't see Chibi Chibi coming. Chibi Chibi got closer and closer to the basket. When she got to it, she opened it and all that was in it were a bundle of bananas. Chibi Chibi was sure that there must be donuts in here SOMEWHERE! She began to ruffle around the banana bunch in search of her precious donuts. She was making noise ruffling around the items in the basket. The lady shrieked! They turned around and saw Chibi Chibi getting into their basket. Chibi Chibi payed no attention to the couple, SHE WANTED HER DONUTS! The shriek immediately got the attention of Usagi and Seiya, who didn't notice Chibi Chibi had been missing until just right now.  
  
"Is that Chibi Chibi over there?" Seiya asked in confusion.  
  
"AW, CHIBI CHIBI! What a pain! I'll be right back!" Usagi said, getting up and running over to Chibi Chibi. She ran up to the unsuspecting Chibi Chibi and picked her up.  
  
"Is she your little sister?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh, ya!" Usagi responded. "She's my sister...my very, VERY 'in trouble' sister!" Usagi said under her breath to Chibi Chibi.  
  
"In trouble, in trouble!" Chibi Chibi said, squirming to get away from Usagi.  
  
"Well, she's very cute!" the lady told Usagi.  
  
"I'm so sorry about the mess she made," Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem," the lady said.  
  
"Thank you very much," Usagi said with a quick bow and quickly walked back to Seiya with a squirming Chibi Chibi in her arms. She put Chibi Chibi down on the blanket.  
  
"STAY PUT!" Usagi blasted. She scared Chibi Chibi a bit. Usagi went back to talking with Seiya. Chibi Chibi knew it wasn't going to be easy getting away from Usagi and Seiya this time. So she waited patiently until Usagi and Seiya were absorbed in conversation once again.  
  
Chibi Chibi looked round about. She was a girl that looked familiar. She was near some bushes picking something and eating it off some bushes. She was enjoying it, too! That girl must be eating donuts! Little did Chibi Chibi know, that girl was Hotaru, who just happens to be Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was on a trip to the park with Haruka and Michiru and was picking some wild berries that tasted very yummy! Don't worry, they aren't poisonous. Chibi Chibi got up and headed for Hotaru. She approached the berry bush where Hotaru was enjoying her berries.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi asked, as if she was saying: Are there any donuts? Hotaru turned to see Chibi Chibi standing there.  
  
"Hi, Chibi Chibi-chan!" she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Chibi!" Chibi Chibi said as she began to tug on the berry bush. She tossed and pulled the branches. What's going on? There's no donuts here!  
  
"What are you doing Chibi Chibi-chan? Do you want some berries?" Hotaru asked. She held her hand out to Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi looked in her hand and grunted. That's NOT what she wanted!  
  
"No? You don't want any?" Hotaru confirmed. Chibi Chibi was beginning to get upset. "Come with me, Chibi Chibi-chan!" Hotaru signalled as she took Chibi Chibi's hand. They began to walk to another area of the park. Usagi and Seiya were no longer visible; the berry bushes were blocking the view of Hotaru taking Chibi Chibi away. Usagi didn't even notice Chibi Chibi was gone anyway.  
  
"Chibi?" Chibi Chibi asked in confusion. She didn't know what was going on? Where were they going? Are there any donuts nearby? The two girls joined up with Haruka and Michiru who were sitting on a nearby bench, each enjoying a soda.  
  
"Look who I found!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"Chibi Chibi? What's she doing here?" Michiru asked, looking around.  
  
"Usagi must be here, somewhere, and Chibi Chibi escaped," Haruka said.  
  
"Escaped," Chibi Chibi mimicked. Michiru passed her soda to Haruka and picked up Chibi Chibi. "Chibi?" asked Chibi Chibi. What's going on?  
  
"Did you come here with Usagi?" Michiru asked Chibi Chibi.  
  
"With Usagi?" Chibi Chibi mimicked. Michiru stood up off the bench and looked around for Usagi.  
  
"Hmmm, typical of Usagi not to be looking for Chibi Chibi," Haruka said, standing up. "Stay here with Chibi Chibi, Michiru, Hotaru and I will look for Usagi."  
  
"Okay, be careful," Michiru said, mainly directed towards Hotaru. Haruka put the two sodas she held in her hands on the bench.  
  
"Hotaru, go back to the place you found Chibi Chibi and search for Usagi there. I'll look over there," Haruka said, pointing the opposite direction Hotaru was directed to go.  
  
"Understood," Hotaru said, heading off into her designated area. Haruka began to walk to her area, as well.  
  
"Don't worry, Chibi Chibi-chan, Haruka and Hotaru will find Usagi," Michiru said, sitting back down on the bench. Chibi Chibi began to cry. She didn't want to go back to Usagi.  
  
"There, there," Michiru said softly...ever so slightly bouncing Chibi Chibi in her arms. Chibi Chibi began to quiet down, but she still had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" Haruka called out as she began to walk up a shallow hill. There were picnickers scattered here and there. None of which happened to be Usagi. She continued on her search.  
  
"Usagi-san!" Hotaru, called out from the berry bushes where she found Chibi Chibi. Hotaru looked around her, there were also picnickers scattered about this area of the park. She could make out a blonde tuft of hair against the green grass. Hotaru started walking in that direction.  
  
"Usagi!" Hotaru continued to yell.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Seiya asked Usagi.  
  
"Hear what?" Usagi asked in return.  
  
"It sounded like someone called out your name," Seiya told Usagi. Hotaru called out Usagi's name again, from a distance.  
  
"There it is again," Seiya said.  
  
"I heard it, too," Usagi turned her head in the direction of the sound and noticed Chibi Chibi was gone.  
  
"Chibi Chibi! Where's Chibi Chibi?" Usagi freaked out. Usagi and Seiya saw Hotaru running towards them.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! What's going on? Have you seen Chibi Chibi?" Usagi asked Hotaru who just ran up to her and Seiya.  
  
"Yes, Chibi Chibi-chan's with Michiru...over there," Hotaru pointed in the direction where Michiru was, she was hidden by the berry bushes however.  
  
"Thank goodness!" Usagi sighed.  
  
"Come with me," Hotaru said as she began to walk back to the bench where Michiru and Chibi Chibi were at.  
  
"I'll go, sorry to leave you alone again, Seiya," Usagi apologized.  
  
"It's okay, just bring Chibi Chibi back safely," Seiya said. Usagi got up and walked with Hotaru towards Haruka and Michiru's bench.  
  
"I couldn't find her," Haruka said as she returned to Michiru and Chibi Chibi. "Did Hotaru have any luck?"  
  
"I don't know...oh, look!" Michiru said; she saw Hotaru and Usagi walking quickly towards her and Haruka. Michiru stood up. Usagi and Hotaru approached her.  
  
"Oh, Chibi Chibi! Don't wander off like that!" Usagi exclaimed as Michiru handed her a sad Chibi Chibi.  
  
"Maybe, you should watch her more attentively next time!" Haruka suggested. She picked up the two sodas on the bench and passed Michiru hers.  
  
"Seriously, Usagi, Chibi Chibi needs to be supervised better," Michiru said. Usagi felt bad.  
  
"I know," she replied. "Thank you very much for looking after her, Michiru- san, Haruka-san, and Hotaru-chan."  
  
"You're welcome," Michiru answer for the three of them.  
  
"See you later," Usagi said.  
  
"See you later," Chibi Chibi mimicked.  
  
"Bye bye, Chibi Chibi-chan!" Hotaru said, waving. Usagi and Chibi Chibi turned and walked back Seiya.  
  
"So?" Seiya asked. "What happened?"  
  
"Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru found Chibi Chibi. I wasn't looking after her very well," Usagi explained. "Maybe we should go home."  
  
"You think so?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Usagi said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chibi Chibi said.  
  
"Alright, then...if that's what you want," Seiya said. He started putting away the picnic.  
  
Seiya decided to walk Usagi home, she didn't live too far away from the park they were at. Most of the walk was pretty quiet. Seiya carried Chibi Chibi while Usagi carried the picnic basket. They arrived at Usagi's house.  
  
"Well, see you, Odango," Seiya said, passing Chibi Chibi to Usagi.  
  
"Bye, Seiya. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Usagi said. Her and Chibi Chibi went into the house. Usagi left the basket on the kitchen counter put Chibi Chibi down on the floor. Usagi went to her room for some quiet time. Meanwhile, Chibi Chibi still wanted those donuts! She knew just where to get them, too! But the basket was way too high for her to reach! Still, Chibi Chibi formulated a plan. It was a simple plan but for a baby, it was rocket science. She managed to slide a nearby chair close to the counter. Chibi Chibi grabbed a ruler that was on the floor (it was probably Shingo's) and climbed onto the chair. This was very difficult for a baby to accomplish; nevertheless, Chibi Chibi prevailed and managed to get herself to the seat of this chair. Still, she wasn't tall enough to grab the basket. That's where the ruler comes into play. Chibi Chibi grasped the ruler tightly with both hands and reached up as high as she could and slowly, but surely, pushed the basket off the counter! The basket tumbled to the floor; some food fell out of it. Chibi Chibi didn't care. She, very slowly and carefully, climbed down off the chair on her tummy. Chibi Chibi ran with excitement to the basket and practically dove in, giggling! She found her precious donuts and began to inhale them, much like Usagi does with food. Chibi Chibi was so happy.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was up in her room being very quiet. She was laying on her side, in her bed. In her hand was her picture of her, ChibiUsa, and Mamoru.  
  
"Oh, no! CHIBI CHIBI!" Usagi heard her mom yell from the kitchen. Usagi ignored it.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered as she closed her eyes softly. 


End file.
